Example embodiment of inventive concepts relate generally to semiconductor memory devices and, more particularly, to storage devices and/or operating methods of the same.
A storage device is a device that stores data according to the control of a host device such as a computer, a smartphone, and a smart pad. Storage devices include a device that stores data on a magnetic disk such as a hard disk drive (HDD) and a device that stores data in a semiconductor memory (e.g., a nonvolatile memory such as a solid state drive (SSD) or a memory card).
Nonvolatile memory devices include a read-only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like.
With the advance in semiconductor manufacturing technology, high integration and high capacity of storage devices are in progress. The high integration of storage devices may reduce manufacturing costs. However, as the high integration of storage devices causes reduction in their scales and change in their structures, various problems may damage data stored in a storage device and/or degrade the reliability of the storage device.